Simple Together
by sweetnuthings
Summary: DL...Logan sits and listens to a cd Dana left behind. One shot


Simple Together

Logan sat on his bed, looking blankly out the window. It was too quiet around here, and he had too much time to think. Chase and Michael were out hanging out with the girls in the Lounge. They'd asked him, but he hadn't been interested, said he'd stay in here. Alone.

A c.d lay on the top of a few books by the stereo. Not one of his, he'd have recognised it straight away. An Alanis Morissette c.d, hardly Michaels and not Chases. And the he remembered. Dana. She worshipped the music. He remembered comparing the angry-girl music to the angry girl Dana. This was some Best of c.d, she left it here accidentally. The day she'd come over when it was just the two of them. The day he'd realised how completely and madly in love he'd fallen with Dana. The day she told him she was leaving PCA for some French school. The day his heart had broken, for the first time.

He put on the cd, skipped a few tracks, and then let it play.

"_you've been my golden best friend_

_now with post-demise at hand_

_I can't go to you for consolation_

_cause we're off limits during this transition"_

Logan missed Dana like mad. She was all he thought about, in class, when he was hanging out with Chase and Michael, when he was half-heartedly flirting with other girls. Dana had taken a part of him to France with her, the part that made him his old self, and he couldn't do without it. He needed her, back here, with him in PCA.

"_this grief overwhelms me_

_it burns in my stomach_

_and i can't stop bumping into things"_

He thought of how they'd said goodbye, she'd hugged him close to her and said she'd miss him, for all his Logan ways. He had wanted to tell her then, that he was in love with her, but the words wouldn't come out, no matter how hard he tried.

"_i thought we'd be simple together_

_i thought we'd be happy together_

_thought we'd be limitless together_

_i thought we'd be precious together_

_but i was sadly mistaken"_

Logan sat back on the bed and pushed his hair away from his face, willing Dana to walk through the door and sit beside him. The day at the beach, when they'd got lost away from the PCA party, they'd talked. For ages, the to of them. They'd walked along that beach, talked properly for the first time since they'd got to Pca. He'd learned a lot about her that day. That she wasn't this sarcastic angst filled teenager and tahts it. She was so much more than that. He;d seen how beautiful she was in the most unsuperficial way and he loved that about her. A few days before she had to leave. Too little to late.

"_you've been my soulmate and then some_

_i remembered you the moment i met you_

_with you i knew god's face was handsome_

_with you i saw fun and expansion_

_this loss is numbing me_

_it pierces my chest_

_and i can't stop dropping everything"_

Tears started to pour down his cheeks, finally admitting to himself that she was gone, and without her, he was nothing. He needed Dana Cruz to be Logan, and without her, he was just this shadow of a guy who seemed to have everything he ever wanted. He did, except for the girl he loved, and his heart was breaking and nobody knew. He was Logan, he wasn't meant to have feelings, and he was this limitless robot who ran on flirting pointlessly and being a kind of an asshole. That's what Dana told him. She was mad at him one day, came out with that, He couldn't believe how true it was, he did seem like that. Without her, that was what he was.

_i thought we'd be sexy together_

_thought we'd be evolving together_

_i thought we'd have children together_

_i thought we'd be family together_

_but i was sadly mistaken_

He wiped away tears as the song played on, thinking all the while of her. The dance where they'd been partnered and he hadn't really cared, and wished he had now. The first day he'd met her, and when she'd whipped his ass at basketball. He'd loved her even then, and didn't realise it until now.

_if i had a bill for all the philosophies i shared_

_if i had a penny for all the possibilities i presented_

_if i had a dime for every hand thrown up in the air_

_my wealth would render this no less severe_

They'd kept in contact, a little. An email here and there. She loved it there, and he was keeping up this illusion of being the old Logan, everything was perfect, when to everyone else it so clearly wasn't. Even Quinn had realised it, and she was normally so captivated in her scientific crap she wouldn't notice much to do with him.

_i thought we'd be genius together_

_i thought we'd be healing together_

_i thought we'd be growing together_

_thought we'd be adventurous togheter_

_but i was sadly mistaken_

_thought we'd be exploring together_

_thought we'd be inspired together_

_i thought we'd be flying together_

_thought we'd be on fire together_

_but i was sadly mistaken_

Logan needed Dana Cruz more than he'd ever needed anyone in the world. She was his air, his life and now she was gone, he was slowly dying. He thought they'd be simple together, perfect together, but he was sadly mistaken.


End file.
